


start game

by sannas_writing



Series: Select Four [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BEHOLD, Genma has like fifty fucking aneurysms, M/M, No beta we die like dumb humans, Nonbinary Yamato, Reincarnation, Team Runaway, Trans Hatake Kakashi, in the span of three seconds, the start of the fuckening, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannas_writing/pseuds/sannas_writing
Summary: Team Runaway decides to act like little shits. Genma has an aneurysm.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Select Four [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	start game

A couple weeks after the _Asuma Incident_ , as they liked to call it, the group of four had hashed out a rough plan that would enable them to fuck with their friends to the fullest extent. It was fun and reminiscent of their past, but this time even more so because they were just normal people with dormant chakra reserves who were reincarnations of the team who brought chaos wherever they went.

Plus, it was fun to just imagine the reactions of everybody else when they were being trolled and didn’t realize it yet.

The first part started with them emphasizing small habits from their first lives.

* * *

Genma ignored listening to Shizune in favor of watching as Kakashi pulled out a nondescript book before class started and flicked through it.

After the whole Unveiling Incident—what people called the realization of being the reincarnation of someone—last week, where they ran into Team Runaway, who apparently didn’t remember a damn _thing_ about themselves.

Which sucked since Genma really wanted to cash in on a bet made with Kakashi during their past lives about if everybody would find each other again.

But now here Kakashi was, ignoring everything in favor of reading a book. It gave Genma serious déjà vu, and yet he’d never felt so far from his friend before. Even during their academy and rank promotions he and Kakashi had a connection. Mostly it was because of Gai. But Gai wasn't there. Genma didn't even know if Gai was reincarnated yet.

"Are you two going to sit down?" Kakashi drawled. "Because you've been standing there for five minutes, staring at me. Mr. Toothpick over there in particular."

Shizune glared at him. Genma blushed. "Yeah okay." He plopped himself down in the seat, Shizune on his left. They shared a look. "You're Kakashi, right?"

Kakashi smirked behind his scarf. "Mhmm. And you're Genma and Shizune." He idly turned another page. "Did you need something?"

Genma took a breath. "Just…wanted to get to know you. You don't really hang out with many people." He stared at Kakashi's left eye. Boy it was weird not seeing the scar over his eye. That scar had been an integral part of him, once. With it gone, it felt like a fresh slate. A chance for a new connection.

Kakashi snapped his book shut. "Is that an invitation to eat lunch with your group of friends?"

"Yeah totally." The words were out of Genma's mouth before he could stop them. 

Kakashi thought for a moment. “Can I bring my friends?”

“Of course,” Genma said brightly. “What are their names?”

“You’ve seen them around. Rin Nakamaru, Gai Masukawa, Yamato Koyama.”

Ah. That was… Well now he had direct confirmation that his old teammate had been reincarnated into this time too.

Genma could feel Shizune glaring a hole into his back. He chuckled nervously. Maybe if he bought her some brown rice she would forgive him for inviting her wife—who didn’t remember being married to her—to eat lunch with them.

* * *

Kurenai smacked him after class. "That's Shizune's first wife you dumbass!" she hissed. "She'll have to be there knowing that Rin doesn’t remember a thing about their past relationship! At least Kakashi and Gai don’t realize anything from that time. Do you know how much sadness we’d have on our hands if only one of them remembered?”

Genma rubbed his shoulder. “Obviously I remember that! And you hit hard, did you know?”

Shizune took that moment to sit down next to him with a bento in hand. “If I get my heart broken I’m blaming you. That’s Rin and she doesn’t fucking remember me. I’m her _wife._ ” She stabbed a rice ball. “I wish she remembered us so I don’t have to pine over her in silence again.”

“Let me get this straight,” Iruka cut in, a deceptively calm smile plastered onto his face. “You ran into Kakashi.”

“Yes.”

“You invited him to eat with us this period.”

“Yep.”

“And he invited his friends, who by the way, are the other three people of our friend group who haven’t gone through their Unveiling yet.”

“Mhm.”

“Meaning we’ll have to be careful to not say anything about our past lives so they won’t get confused.”

“That’s about it, yeah.”

“Are you out of your _mind_?” Iruka stressed. “There’s a possibility that they won’t remember, which means we’ll be stuck dealing with a group of Veiled people, which makes our lives so much harder.”

“That’s what she said,” Ebisu interrupted.

Iruka slapped him away. “Now’s _not_ the fucking _time_ Ebisu. You can go be a pervert later.”

Ebisu loudly denied that accusation—not that anybody believed him. They were all loudly berating him.

“Hi.”

They instantly quieted and turned in unison to face Kakashi and his friends—or as they liked to remember fondly: Team Runaway.

Rin was smiling at them, so was Gai. Yamato was staring at them with confusion—which was fair since they’d just been raising hell at Ebisu. Kakashi was between the three of them, a scarf wound around his lower face.

“You guys look like you’re having fun,” Yamato commented slowly.

Genma laughed nervously and that prompted everyone to settle down and make room for the newcomers. Yamato quickly took a seat next to a blushing Iruka, and Rin sat next to Shizune. Kakashi and Gai claimed a spot near the edge of the group, next to each other.

Everybody—sans that specific group of four, who were only amused at the situation—nearly recoiled at how _familiar_ it was to see the people they knew acting the same but not remembering anything about it.

This was going to be a _long_ lunch period.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi had started reading a new book. It had a shadowed cover and he was reading it slowly, taking in everything.

Genma felt a twinge in his chest. It was so reminiscent of when Kakashi would read Jiraiya’s trashy novels. But hopefully this time Kakashi would learn to stay away from the porn. “Hey Kakashi,” he said, placing his bag down near his chair, “Whatcha reading? It looks interesting.”

Kakashi handed the book to him instead of speaking.

Genma looked at the page he was on. He caught sight of the words _member_ and _milky white breasts_ before he snapped it shut with embarrassment. “This is porn.”

Kakashi shrugged. “The bookkeeper said it was one of the more popular books. Besides, the plot is good.”

Shizune had taken the book from Genma’s hands and flipped through a section of it. Her face had gone white, then red, then an interesting shade of green. She also snapped it shut. “That’s not a plot. That’s sex.”

“Oh,” Kakashi said lamely. “…can I have my book back?”

She threw it at him. He caught it, of course, which annoyed Genma since he still didn’t seem to remember a damn thing. And now Kakashi had—inadvertently—made him read porn.

At least this time it was decent porn.

* * *

“Genma read my porn,” Kakashi said, out of nowhere.

Rin spat out the water she had been drinking and started hacking up whatever she accidentally inhaled. “What the fuck Kakashi.”

Gai handed her a napkin. “As I’ve said before, love. That’s horrible porn and I’m not sure why you keep torturing yourself by reading it.” He moved to wrap an arm around Kakashi and took the book out of his hands. “Please stop reading cheap porn.”

“Never.” Kakashi pulled his mask down and gave him a peck on the lips. “I like my cheap porn.” He blinked. “Hey, guys…” He waited until they were all looking at him then moved his head the barest fraction toward the corner. They flicked their gazes there and back and nodded imperceptibly.

Their friends were spying on them. What else could they do now other than mess with them?

* * *

“Look at that!” Genma whisper-yelled. He pointed frantically towards the group they were spying on from around the corner. “Kakashi is wearing a _mask_! He has to remember!”

Shizune slapped a hand over his mouth. “Shut up Genma. That doesn’t mean anything! Besides he’s sick. He’s _been_ sick for the past week you moron.”

They paused as they remembered Kakashi hacking up his lungs each day and collectively shuddered. Whatever Kakashi had, they did _not_ want to catch it and risk having to go through all of that.

Asuma nodded from above her. “That’s why he’s wearing the mask, Genma. Don’t start jumping to conclusions. _Again_.”

Genma sputtered and flailed his arms, looking more like an incensed chicken than the college student he was.. “I do _not_ jump to conclusions!”

They ignored him.

Genma flailed his arms harder.

* * *

Kakashi idly turned a page in his book. “Should we tell them, or just milk their reactions for all their worth?”

“That’s mean,” Gai said. “It wouldn’t be nice at all.”

He snapped his book shut. “Alright, I vote that Tenzo tells them.”

_“Hey!”_

“I never said I was against it, love.” Gai smiled. “Besides, it'll be _fun_.”

* * *

Genma pointed toward the group of four with ferocity. “Look at them. _Look at them_.”

The group in question was chatting with each other. They’d taken up residence at a nearby table and were content to keep to themselves. “Look at _Kakashi_ _and Gai_ you idiots.”

“They _are_ cute together,” Kurenai mused, her teaspoon clinking against the walls of her cup. “Is there something new you wanted to show us!”

He growled in annoyance. “W-well Gai and Kakashi have been spending a lot of time together! They _have_ to remember!”

Anko huffed, “They started dating a week ago. Of _course_ they’re spending time together. That’s what newly dating people do.”

Genma opened his mouth and closed it. Then he did it again. He looked like a fish instead of a chicken this time. “I-I… _You_ —… Yamato keeps calling Kakashi ‘senpai’! They definitely remember!”

“Genma,” Ebisu laid a hand on his shoulder gently, “didn’t Kakashi make an impression the first time they met? And Yamato just decided to cling to him as some sort of role model after that.” He furrowed his brows. “A bad choice of role models, really…”

Shizune shrugged and said nothing.

Genma muffled a scream with his hands. Not that it did any good. People still turned to look and stare at them, the group of four included.

His friends scooted away from him, determined not to associate themselves with the screaming idiot. It didn’t really work much, they were still seated at the same table to him.

* * *

Kakashi leaned more into Gai’s side. “Hey guys, I think Genma’s having an aneurysm,” he said blithely. “What a shame, he was so young— _ACK_!” He rubbed the side of his head. “Tenzo…” he whined.

“Senpai now is not the time,” Yamato grit out. “You’re going to blow our cover if you keep saying shit like that out loud.”

“Language,” the other three chorused.

Yamato flipped them off.

Rin cackled and ruffled their hair. “Well they’re still convinced that we don’t remember a damn thing, so I think we’re doing pretty well with this whole ‘let’s be a bunch of little shits’ plan.” She took another bite of her bento. “Holy fuck. Kakashi I need more of your food. It tastes like the tears of baby angels and unicorn remains.”

“Sure.” Kakashi took a bite of his own lunch. “Just tell me what you want next time.”

By that point Genma had collapsed on the floor and was alternating between sobbing about how stupid his friends were and cackling out of misery.

Gai spared him another glance. “Rin, are you sure he'll be okay?”

“I’m a med student,” she said brightly, “he’ll be just fine! Besides it’s only been a few weeks since they started remembering, and two years since we found out they were here at uni so it’s not like they’ll be in much trouble.” She smiled. It was terrifying. “Now, graduation is in a month and I have several ideas about what Kakashi can do for his valedictorian speech.”

Kakashi paled rapidly.


End file.
